UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR
by Narutinachan
Summary: Silvia se siente devastada después de la desaparición de Apolo. Pero, a pesar de todo, aún le queda una razón para vivir.


**Una razón para vivir.**

_Tú y yo estábamos uno en frente del otro, flotando sobre un río de lava. Pero en ese momento me era indiferente la destrucción y el caos que reinaban a nuestro alrededor. _

_-Apolo – susurré a la vez que te sonreía._

_Lo único que me importaba era que tú estabas allí conmigo, sonriéndome de esa forma tan única y cálida que me es tan nostálgica y familiar._

_-Gracias Silvia – me dijiste antes de envolverme en un cálido abrazo. Inconscientemente me relajé. Me sentía tan segura entre tus brazos. – Tú olor nostálgico, jamás lo olvidaré - aseguraste separándote un poco de mi._

_Entonces el miedo me atenazó. Esas palabras se me hacían extrañamente familiares. Tenía la sensación de que te estabas despidiendo de mí, y no quería… _

_Quise preguntarte; pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar siquiera tu nombre me silenciaste con un cálido beso, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponderte. Tus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre._

_Finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire. Nos sonreímos, y al instante siguiente empezaste a elevarte lentamente, alejándote de mi._

_-¿Apolo? – te llamé a la vez que el miedo volvía a azotarme._

_-Si tenemos suerte, volveremos a vernos dentro de 12.000 años – te limitaste a decir tú, para después sonreírme una última vez antes de desvanecerte ante mis ojos._

_No podía ser. Tú…_

_-¡Apolo! – grite, solo para oír resonar mi voz una y otra vez en el vacío._

_Tú te habías ido. Me había quedado sola. Otra vez. Como mi antepasada Seria hace 12.000 años. ¿Por qué?_

_Volví a llamarte una y otra vez, llorando desesperada. A mi alrededor todo se volvía más y más oscuro. No alcanzaba a ver nada._

-¡Apolo! – grité una vez más antes de enderezarme bruscamente con la respiración agitada, completamente desorientada.

Tardé unos minutos en tranquilizarme y en percatarme de me encontraba en mi habitación.

Tan solo había sido otra pesadilla.

Aún no había amanecido, pero las primeras luces del alba ya despuntaban en el horizonte que se veía a través de mi ventana.

Me enjugué las lágrimas mientras luchaba por terminar de calmar mi respiración. Después me levanté de la cama, me abrigué con una fina bata y salí a mi balcón. Temblé un poco por el frío, pero hice caso omiso y simplemente de apoyé en la barandilla para mirar fijamente las primeras luces del amanecer mientras el tiempo corría y un sentimiento de calma comenzaba a embargarme.

Ver el amanecer siempre me causaba ese efecto tranquilizador, no sabía por qué. Tal vez era por los tonos anaranjados que me recordaban tu alborotada cabellera, o por ese amarillo brillante tan parecido a tu mirada dorada. Sin duda nadie más que tú podría haber sido el portador de las Alas Solares. Ya que tú eras igual que el Sol, con tú sonrisa tan radiante.

Me daba la sensación de que aunque no te viera seguías estando allí, a mi lado; y casi podía asegurar que sentía tus fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándome y protegiéndome. Pero entonces me giraba y no te veía. Seguía estando sola.

Un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta, y tuve ganas de volver a llorar.

¿Qué razón tenía para vivir ahora que tú ya no estabas aquí? ¿Ahora que sabía que ya no volverías a aparecer en este mundo hasta dentro de 12.000 años? ¿Cómo había podido Seria vivir después de perder a Apolonio? ¿Por qué seguir luchando?

Entonces, como una muda respuesta a mis interrogantes, sentí algo que se movía en mi interior. Abrí los ojos ampliamente sorprendida a la vez que tocaba mi vientre ligeramente abultado, para después sonreír cálidamente con unas silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Por supuesto. Mi razón para vivir era el regalo que tú me habías dejado después de la primera y única noche que compartimos juntos. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. La única prueba que me quedaba de que tú habías existido y de que me habías amado como yo a ti.

Viviría para criarle y hablarle de lo buena persona que eras. De lo valiente, optimista y cariñoso que eras. De cómo te habías sacrificado para salvarnos a todos. De lo mucho que nos amabas a mí y a él, desde donde fuera que nos estuvieses viendo mientras esperabas a que tu alma volviera a reencarnar y poder volver a vagar por este mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Miré una vez más el amanecer abrazando mi vientre. Para unos segundos después cerrar los ojos y volver a imaginarme que el calor que emanaba del Sol y que hormigueaba en mi piel eras tú abrazándome. Me permití soñar con que tú seguías a mi lado, que siempre me ibas a proteger y que, aunque fuera dentro de 12.000 años, nos volveríamos a encontrar y nos volveríamos a amar igual o puede que incluso más intensamente.

Hasta entonces, si deseaba verte, tan solo podía mirar al Sol.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado.

Creo que no me equivoco al decir que este es el primer fanfic en español que hay en fanfiction de Sousei no Aquarion. Ya que, nada más acabar de verme todos los capítulos de este genial anime, fui tan convencida a buscar fanfics sobre él, para tan solo encontrar algunos en inglés y en francés. Entonces no pude más que indignarme y decir: "¡¿Qué mierda es esto?" Porque, aunque yo se algo de inglés y me he leído algunos de ellos, me gusta leer fanfics en mi propio idioma. Como cualquier persona normal digo yo ¬¬

No me entra en la cabeza que a nadie que hablé español se le haya ocurrido escribir algo sobre este genial anime.

Esa indignación ha sido la que me ha inspirado para escribir este fanfic y me ha animado a romper el hielo.

Ya tengo pensado publicar algún fanfic más de esta pareja. Pero, si alguien le esto y le gusta este anime como a mi, por favor que se anime a escribir algún fanfic sobre esta serie que, en mi opinión, tiene bastantes cabos sueltos de los que se pueden sacar ideas.

De todos modos, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. Y, si os han quedado ganas después de leer todas mis frustraciones, espero que os animéis a dejarme un review.

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más, no dudéis en pasaros a leer el resto de mis fanfics.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
